Computer video games are a popular form of entertainment finding widespread use in a variety of forms, including: standalone game systems, game cartridge systems connected to television sets, and game software for personal computers.
Many video game systems, today, are played across multiple computers, which are connected together by a network. These systems allow multiple players sitting at individual computers, often remote from each other, to participate in, the same game. Players are able to compete against each other as well as simulated opponents that may be managed by a game server, thereby adding a new dimension to the competition. These systems, and others, may also allow many players to participate in separate video games competing against a simulated opponent managed by the game server, rather than another remote player.
For their part, many of today's video games are written in a wide variety of methods, such as object-oriented programming languages, scripts and interpreted programming languages. The data for playing video games are often stored in tables, databases, spreadsheets, and the like.
Although video games have been popular as a form of entertainment for some time, they have also found acceptance for educational purposes in various industries/businesses. For example, an educational video game might be employed to communicate relatively complex business concepts in an engaging and user friendly manner to employees with diverse backgrounds. It is thus with respect to these considerations, and others, that the invention has been made.